Divers are often used to inspect and document the integrity of the structural elements of underwater structures such as underwater bridge and structure piling or columns, pipelines, and ship hulls. The inspection and documentation would include evaluation of the visual effects of corrosion, erosion, and fatigue on such structural elements as piling, weldments, bolts, and the like. Photographs of these structural elements are often required to facilitate the inspection and documentation. Because the water is often muddy, murky, or cloudy in these underwater environments, visibility may be negligible. This lack of visibility makes the taking of photographic images, or even a clear visual inspection, of the underwater structural elements at issue difficult or impossible.